


Memories of a Fire

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), Memories of Gallifrey, Multi, be kind, plots within plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: Once she stops and thinks about it, she starts to have questions. Things that don't fit. Patterns repeating. So she goes investigating.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Fall Back and Regroup

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably NOT go the way the season goes. But what the heck. Also, I am annoyed at having written a short story with Thirteen meeting Ada just to have episodes 1 and 2 setting the meeting completely differently...

Just after she let the fam go back to their places and, for Yaz, families for a few hours, with her solemn promise to be back in time for tea, she sent her TARDIS into vortex. She needed to think. To let her rage free without any bystanders to suffer from it.

Directed by her TARDIS, she went to the newly remade cloister room. Octagonal grey stone columns without adornments or plants had replaced the crumbling stones. It reminded her of somewhere, but she could not place it. She found a modern style wooden bench, and sat on it. Only to spring back up a few seconds later. 

Shaking her arms, hands tightly fisted, she started questioning herself. Why? Why would he do that? Enslave population, cause chaos, kill people for fun, yes, although the pattern seemed to be that most of the killing was done by his underlings, not by him. But obliterate Gallifrey and the Timelords, that made no sense, no sense at all. Breathing deeply, walking aimlessly in the cloister room, she started to make a sort of appraisal of her role in the recent events.

Leaving the Master with a broken perception filter amidst Nazis was a bit harsh, but considering the easiness with which he could mind control people, she was certain he would escape almost immediately. Nicking the Master’s TARDIS was… well, bit of payback, really. Her interaction with Noor was more delicate. Yes, she had removed all information about World War II from her memories, but she had left a sense of faith – and certainty the Fascists would fail – deeply embedded in the young operative’s mind.

Ada’s memory erasure was sadly unavoidable. She would have loved to take her travelling, but she had to invent the computer, to marry that Earl of hers, and to make certain humanity could travel to the stars, ultimately. She felt it in her bones, that if she did not remove their adventures from Ada’s mind, it would cause damage to Time.

Still, she had maybe not been truly kind recently. The echoes of what she had done or not done for the Master weighing heavily on her mind, she tried to calm herself a bit. She felt she needed to make it up to her fam’, but telling them about her past was always so hard.

And then the matter of what the Master had done to Gallifrey. It ringed wrong. Not in the « he committed genocide on his own people » wrong, in the « but why would he do that _now_? What _new_ information pushed him over the edge? » way. What she had seen there also ringed wrong, and she could not shake off the feeling that there was more to the whole story than petty revenge from him, that she was missing things.


	2. Wait for an Opening

Straightening up, holding her head high, she decided to go to the end of the story, and to find out the truth about the Timeless Child. Even if she had to dig it out of the Master. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on him. She could not sense him, but that was normal if he was still on the Kasaavin’s homeworld.

She quickly rigged a vortex manipulator, basing her target on a sliver of metal from the silver lady statue and her memories of her short stay there. She landed on her feet but only just, letting out a whoop of surprise. The Master, who was leaning against one of the weird pillars, arms crossed, a scowl on his face, looked up at the noise.

« YOU! » the fury in his voice was unmistakable. He tried to catch her. But the Doctor was ready.

Moving quickly out of reach, she singsonged at him. « Oh, you know, just passing through. »

Again and again he launched himself at her only to meet empty air or twisted columns. « STOP MOVING! AAAAGH! » 

« Why should I? Maybe… if you told me more… » playing coy, now.

The Master was wrong footed from the start. His last true contact with her had been through the psychic link, in a way that let them go far deeper in each other’s mind that a simple discussion. He thought he had her on the Eiffel tower, only to be denied at the last moment. And in the hangar, she may have been giving the impression of worry, but it was only about others, not about herself.

He had thought he would have the upper hand, make her beg and shake in fear, but of fear she had none for herself and none of him. He had tried to sow discord in her team, but apparently even that did not work. He tried to get a grip on his temper. If he was to outsmart her, he would have to be very, very careful. Breathing deeply, he straightened up. « All right, I will play. What do YOU want? »

All playfulness was gone from the Doctor in an instant. The Master was sharply reminded that she was the Oncoming Storm and the Destroyer of Worlds too, not just the kind Time traveller who helped all those who asked. He gulped. Attraction and a bit of fear made him shiver. « And why would I tell you? »

Trying hard to be calm again, he countered « Though it is nice to see you coming back here, I doubt it is for the pleasure of my company. » with an insincere smile.

« Why. Why did you do it. Why now. What did they tell you. When did they tell you. » Each question was like a thunderclap.

The Master tsked. Two could play at this game. « My, my, Doctor. You really should not let your anger show. ».

The Doctor’s eyes flashed. The Master was really afraid, now. She was the Timeless Child, and while he did not really know the particular of it, it was something that frightened even the founding fathers. Well, those left amongst them. Well, no one anymore, since he had killed those too. But he was straying from the point.

« Oh, well, you know, they decided in their infinite kindness to tell me more about it when I last went there, not long after this regeneration. I felt normal to repay them… » his smile in turn was as dark. They were slowly moving between the twisted columns, like a giant twisted game of labyrinth or hide and seek, or like a dance.

« When. When did you have time to go there. From the moment you took over O’s life, you have been plotting with the Kassavins. Not gallivanting to Gallifrey. Oooh, gallivanting to Gallifrey. This has a nice ring to it, no? »

The Master just had to gulp again. He knew the Doctor was even more dangerous when she seemed empty headed. What did she know that he did not? What had he missed? He started lightly taping his 4-beats rhythm on the nearby column. What had he missed.

The Doctor blinked. « OF COURSE! You NEVER went there. It’s all an illusion! » 

The Sheffield accent was a bit weird on his archenemy/best friend/only worthy Timelady that existed. « What are you blabbering about? I went there, I learned about the Timeless Child and their worthlessness, the things I went through because of their delusion of grandeur, so I. killed. them. All. »

« No, you didn’t. What happened exactly I don't know yet. But what you showed me as the ruins of Gallifrey are not. You did not go there since … ooooh, my eleventh regeneration at best. So you missed buildings and differences in the image you planted in me. » a victorious smile on her face, the Doctor stepped closer to the Master.

« I did not show you anyth... No. No no no no no. Oh no. » - « yes, that’s your name » - « It is NOT FUNNY! » he was shouting again. But he had realised too. At no point had he set his TARDIS to go to Gallifrey, so why did he have memories of doing so?

« No, it isn’t. Someone managed to alter your memories like that, to do it to you who are much stronger psychically than the average Timelord, and managed to rig your memories in a way that would infect me too. I think it was when you tried to strangle me… »


	3. Tread carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foreign – or even – enemy territory is not the best place to discuss with your frienemy. But since neither the Doctor nor the Master tends to do what is expected of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add footnotes with the information on allusions / cameos / ... ? You decide and tell me in the comments, 'kay?
> 
> (Also tell me what you like, dislike, any spotted mistake, ... whatever. I love comments. All comments.)

The Master’s face was half smile, half grimace at the memory. « Well, it is not like you suffered from it, hm… » but some kind of caution stayed. « So, what now? Are you going to turn all Miss Marple on me? » he had a perfectly angelic smile, but the Doctor knew better than to trust him.

« Cheap shot, there are other female detectives much younger! » The Doctor did not seem really bothered, though, as she had an amused smile on her face. She was circling around the Master, apparently examining him. Suddenly she stepped back, looking almost disinterested.

The sudden change in motion seemed to grate on the Master’s nerves. « WILL YOU STOP DOING… THINGS! » He lashed out, but his hands only met air. « WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK MY PLANS! »

The Doctor seemed surprised at the question. « Because that’s what you want me to do, of course. You, not… not that mental shell you show to the world. »

« What? I do not… I … I ... do... I ... » the Master had fallen to his knees and was holding his head. « What did you DO to me? What is happening to me? » His voice was anguished.

The Doctor carefully stepped closer. « I did not do anything beside telling the truth. The question is... do you trust me? » It was a gamble, a huge risk, but then, it was nothing unusual for her. He was skittish, and she almost sniggered at the image it conjured in her brain. But, considering their history, telling him about her idea of a cat-master was probably an unwise move.

She was about to ask again, when he spoke up, looking her directly in the eyes. « You do not get to come to me full of pity and kindness when you did nothing before. You do not get to help me when you stood on the side while I was being judged. » his voice had been steadily growing in volume, but suddenly dropped to a whisper. « You do not get to tell me I did great or I was getting better, when all you did was patronise me. »

She could not decide if the tears in his eyes were genuine regret, pain, or rage. He was so volatile these days. She had thought him… well, her, doing better after her time in the Vault. But… it was like, as soon as Missy was out, she had reverted to her previous state. « But you were! You were doing better! I’m not asking you to be an angel, the perfectly honest person, or … anything like that. I… just want... you… » struggling to convey her meaning, she was moving her arms like windmills.

« You want me to be your proof of success, you want me to be your Eliza Doolittle. NO! I will not accept that. And yes, I had a lot of time with nothing but human entertainment. Whose fault is it? Ooooh, yours! But you do not get to use me, Doctor. You are going to take me back to my TARDIS, and you are going to... » he had cleverly moved, placing himself just behind her, and seized her by her waist, the other arm at her throat.

She was in the Master's arms, where she would happily have stayed forever, had he not had murderous intent. Despite her surprise, and the feelings of warmth and happiness it created, she reacted almost instantly. He was holding her with bare hands, and she knew how to use that. « Contact. »

It took him far too long to understand. He was genuinely happy to feel her in his arms, no matter their opposition, even if he would never admit it. And when he heard the 'contact', it was too late, they were linked. From the outside, it looked as if they were an artwork, "lovers or ennemies", two statues frozen on the spot.

From the inside, on the other hand... a maelstrom of feelings, of regrets, of longing, of fear, of hatred, of love even. The Doctor was literally in the Master's head. It had not been her plan, but who needs plans, aye?


	4. Strike back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering new territories that should not be new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, thank you so much for all the kudos! (And is everybody so shy that no one dares to comment? 😅)
> 
> Also, sorry for the slow posting, I'm not often ill (apart from my chronically problems), but when I am... 😭

It was different this time. She did not understand why at first, but several things were completely unlike they had been the previous times. Once through the weird emotion vortex, mimicking the time vortex but in red tones instead of blue, she found herself in a totally unknown place.

First, the sound, there was no repeated four-beats pattern. She would have said she was in a cathedral, a big semi-open space where everything reverberated, but with no natural sound. She thought she even heard a bell, tolling in the background.

Second, the sights, it was not like any place she knew, but it seemed to be peaceful and quiet. No grass, but beautiful stone walls. It looked more like a cloister, though no sun shone in the middle, nor was there rain, wind or any weather.

Third, the Master. He had jumped backwards in fear as soon as they had arrived - in his own mindscape, where he should have felt safe and all powerful – and looked gobsmacked and worried in equal parts. « What... no... WHERE is this? »

The Doctor was shocked. « Huh? Your mind? Your mindscape? Where else? » but it suddenly dawned on her that this was the real Master, and not - as per her theory – the construct he offered to the world. If he had been banned from it, it would explain so much. But first, she had to convince him, and to make him accept her help in the way it was meant. Freely given, from equal to equal, for a friend.

Her brain finally supplied her with the answer on the topic of being weirded out by the mindscape: there was no shadow anywhere, as if light was coming from everywhere at the same time.

It still raised more questions, though. Why would the Master want a place with only bell or church-like sounds, and why would he want light everywhere? She took her time observing the Master's curious behaviour. He was looking everywhere with a frown on his face, but she did not detect any hint of anger or similar feelings. Rather oddly, he seemed at peace. « Like what you see, then? » she quipped, voluntarily giving it a double meaning.

Again, his reaction was unusual for him. He turned calmly in her direction, his whole body at rest, looked at her, and answered without shouting. « Yes, I think I rather do. Sit down, if you can stay still for more than a minute. » A small table with a pot of tea, some biscuits, and two cups had suddenly appeared next to him. Reasonable. He was being reasonable. And that was more worrying than anything.

Or was it? If the Master had never been at peace in his own head, but had almost gotten there while in the vault, he would not have many, if any, references of "normal", would he? The Doctor made a show of looking everywhere before sitting, and of admiring the tea set. She sat down, fidgeting. « So. Go on. Tell me. What do you remember. »

The Master got his hands together fingertips against fingertips, in a gesture reminiscent of one of his previous regenerations. With a deep breath, he began. « Not so much, I’m afraid. I remember being led to the schism. Being told that I had a very bright and important future. Someone holding my shoulder rather tightly. A… shadow, behind me. And the sound of a double heartbeat, not mine, not yours. Moments later, trying to run away in panic, but being held in place. After that… nothing. Until the next day. I woke up in my room. »


	5. Check your six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of a timely nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad author is sad. Please comment to make me smile again... ;)

« Yeah, up until now, you’re not telling me anything new… » The Doctor was concentrating, but could not keep a sliver of irony out of her voice. A haughty look from the Master made her shut up… almost « All right, all right, go on. »

« I have been thinking about this over and over. Yes, Rassilon was there. But I think there was someone else. Someone… behind him, literally and figuratively. And…I do not think their plan was that takeover of Earth that Rassilon failed. »

The Doctor looked thoughtful. « Any name? Any other impression? No… ok. Still, you seem pretty calm about it. I mean, if I had voices in my head… »

« I do not have ‘voices in my head’, you nitwit!! » the Master had raised his voice, but in no way like he had done in Paris. He was really calm and settled.

« I know, it's a figure of speech. » Another eyeroll. « And I’m the one narrating, so I’m the one who chooses the words. » the Doctor added with a smile.

« I hate you. »

« No, you don't. »

« No, I do not » the Master spoke, barely above a whisper.

After a few seconds, the Doctor started again. « Well, there is this gap in the timeline of events… is it your brain protecting itself, or was it done to you? We need to find out about your little grey cells. »

« Stop trying to paraphrase Agatha! » the Master said, in a rather severe voice

It did not seem to faze the Doctor. « Well, you’re the one who compared me… wait a minute, since when do you call her Agatha? »

The Master was suddenly rigid. « Never. You must have misheard. »

The Doctor’s face said ‘really’ very loudly without her uttering any word. « All right. All right. Let’s try another approach. What can you do with wars and genocides? »

« That is a weird question. » the Master was shaking his head at the brusque change in direction.

The Doctor looked at him, rolling her eyes. « You know exactly what I mean. »

« I am not so sure I do. But, if I were to talk specifically about my actions, I would say… a large quantity of Artron energy. All the species and planet I tried to take over or eliminate were characterised by time travelling abilities, either their own or brought there… »

« Koshei, you’re a genius." the Doctor had a maniacal glee on her face

The Master raised an eyebrow. « Yes, I am. What of it? »

« No, I mean… Oh. » A snort from the Master brought on her next flow of speech. « Argh, you’re really really annoying with your sarcasm in this regeneration! » Throwing her hands in the air, she continued her reasoning. « What use could that be to a Timelord? That doesn’t make sense, we make, well accumulate, your own… » she was tapping her upper lip with her finger.

« Good question. A dead Timelord or a living one? » the Master asked with perfect calm and not a hint of a smile.

« Maaaaster… » the Doctor answered with a sigh.

« Very well. But you are so easy to annoy. » His smile was ferocious. « A dead Timelord could be revived, with enough genetic material, their memories extracted from the Matrix or wherever it was stored, and the appropriate place and time. Or… a living Timelord could use it to gain or regain power, the god-like powers Rassilon was always prattling on about. »

A double heartbeat went. And then: « PANDAK! » they said in absolute synchronisation, before looking at each other in dawning horror.


	6. Hurry up and wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, the Doctor's plans don't much go where she wants, but she still gets there in the end. Comes between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I've seen today's episodes, and... Well, apart from loving it, I now want to insert it in my story. Soooo... I modified today's chapter, it now ends before _Fugitives of the Judoons_ , and ignores its sentence "by a lunatic I'm still trying to find"...

The Doctor was out of her seat and pacing frenetically. « No, no no no no no. Please, not him. This. Is going to be a nightmare to untangle. »

The Master was puzzled. « I thought he had resigned under pressure from Rassilon, though. Not the other way round? Or did Rassilon find a way of stripping him from his powers? »

The Doctor grinned « Well, as they said during the courses covering the founding fathers... »

The Master grimaced. « I... did not pay much attention to that. »

The Doctor's grin grew. « No, history was never one of your strong points, was it? Even worse when it was not about Gallifrey. Ah, never mind. I'll have to do. We’ll find a way to… »

They were interrupted by an unbearable buzzing sound. The Master reacted in fear. The same kind of flash as when they arrived on the Kassaavin's homeworld, and the Doctor was suddenly back in her Tardis. « WHAT? NO! WHAT... ». Circling around the console, she started twisting dials, turning knobs, and pressing buttons. « Why and how did they send me back. Wait. No. All right, the why is obvious, but the how... and where is he? » She tried getting a fix on the Master's position, whom she could still sense, but to no avail. Nor did any of her attempt to return to the Kassaavian's world work succeed.

As she debated with herself about what to do, the central column of her TARDIS lighted up, and with the orange glow, started to move up and down. « NO, WHERE ARE WE GOING, STOP! Please.... » anguished, the Doctor could only wait for her TARDIS to land, since nothing she tried made any difference. But soon enough, the TARDIS stopped moving, and the main doors opened a little. The Doctor cautiously stepped outside, trying to figure out where she was.

She breathed deeply, analysing the smells. She also caught a few drops of rain on her tongue. Hm. Earth, no doubt about it, the twenties judging by the pollution. No, not the one of the prohibition and the Charleston , the 2020... where and when she had left her Fam'. Why would the TARDIS do that to her? She tried going back discreetly to her ship, but a shout of « DOCTOR! » coming from Yaz shattered her illusions.

« Where you going to get away without us, Doc?. » Graham looked a bit miffed.

« Errr... no? » Even her voice was betraying her. « Ah, come on, Fam. Where do you want to go? »

In a cacophony more joyous than the Doctor expected, the three humans started pitching ideas. A few minutes later, all was left was a few leafs where the TARDIS had been.


	7. Targets at 12 o'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if the Doctor refuses to admit it, this is looking more and more like a war... but this time, she has help, her fam'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _At the end of Fugitive of the Judoon, we see the Doctor walking from Ruth's TARDIS to hers. Also, this is where the story is probably going to go way away from the official one..._

To say the Doctor was shaken was an understatement. She was almost physically ill after the encounter with herself. While she had entered her TARDIS and managed to go to the console, she broke down, sobbing. The fam held her for a while before she started to feel somewhat all right. « Sorry... I ... sorry. I don't understand. And I hate when I don't understand. »

After a few moments back in her TARDIS in Gloucester, words had tumbled from her lips in broken sentences. The Fam realised that while the Doctor had not explained everything, a lot of topics where much clearer. Graham was the first to speak. « Come on, Doc, it's all right. I mean, if YOU don't understand, there's not a lot of chances we get it, but... »

« Yeah, deffo what he said. » added Ryan. « And you know, the Master... he be like Loki, no? »

« Huh? » Said the Doctor, completely lost by the sudden reference to Nordic mythology.

« You know, when he is under Thanos' control, he wants to destroy the worlds, and kill everyone. When he's on his own, he just wants to do mischief. » Ryan's explanation was a bit laconic, but it seemed to help the Doctor.

« You know, that's frighteningly accurate. You humans and your imagination. » She mused. « He first choose his name because it implied that he would teach, being the expert in his field... but considering the amount of bullying he went trough in addition to being mind controlled, it's no wonder he snapped, and more than once. » 

« Do you think we can find him? » Asked Yaz, ever down-to-earth.

« I... don't know. I can still kind of sense him, but it's faint and I can't give a direction. He could be anywhere in the universe and... or... backwards or forward in time. We know the Kasaavins can time travel, so no help on this side. And... I ... » 

She had to take a deep breath before going on. Standing up, she led them hand in hand to her newly rediscovered kitchen, where they each took a seat, except for Graham who busied himself with making tea.

Precariously perched on the edge of a chair, a pack of biscuits in the hands, she tried to organise her thoughts in something the humans could follow. « When I told Gat about the destruction of Gallifrey. She. She did seem annoyed, but not angry, sad, or worried. That was weird. And since we still do not know when other me is in my chronology, it's doubly worrying. »

She shook her head, making her earring jingle. « Also, I thought about it. Once she wasn't chameleon arched anymore, me'n' Ruth held hands for a few seconds, well 8.5 to be precise, and nothing happened. Which is normal since we are not limited as much as other species, and can be unaffected by the Blinovitch limitation effect, but I would still have been aware of it, or gotten a little electric-like shock, or... »

Graham was making 'stop' gestures with his hands. « All right, Doc, Doc, you lost us. Around the Chameleon arch part. What do you mean you held hand with your other self? »

The Doctor had to think a bit to find where the problem was. « Ah, yes. Remember what I told you about me being all Scottish and white haired? So. When a Timelord touches another regeneration of themselve, we sometimes get a bit of a shock, but mostly not. But we are aware it's us in an almost paradoxical state. And those of us aware of that are usually other Timelords or more probably other ourselves. Still following? » the fam nodded as one.

« Good. Now, nothing of the sort happened with her. Like... we were not different regeneration, but completely different individuals. We are both the Doctor. I mean, I demonstrated that pretty much thoroughly... »

Before Yaz, who had lifted her hand in a very school-like gesture, could ask for precision, she went on. « I scanned us with my screwdriver. The Judoon scanned us with their scanner. She has a police-box TARDIS I can hear in my head. She knows the same things I do, from martial arts to tinkering weapons.... huh... tinkering weapons, keep that in mind, Ryan, I have an idea, yet she did not live through the destruction of Gallifrey, she does not remember being me, she. No. Wait. She does not remember being me. THAT me. I didn't even think of asking her about other version... And if the Timelords are really still there, they could have removed memories. »

« Well, let's call her you twin sister for now, what d'ya think? Even if physically you don't look alike. » Graham, ever practical, and needing to name and label things, was very surprised when the Doctor stared at him with eyes as big as the roundels of her timeship.

« My twin... oh, no. Way. Nooooo, they wouldn't have? I need to find an arms dealer. Or a theoretical physicist. And I need to tinker with a weapon. » At the weird faces her friends were making, she added « I mean, I need to make it non lethal. » which reassured her fam.


	8. No battle plan survives contact with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor discovers some of her fam' have secret talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See, see, I promised it would come soon. So there. Oh, also, please leave comments, aye? I mean, you can write whatever you want, even nonsensical ones... :)_

« Oh, by the way, Yaz. You did not meet Gat, did you? Good. You're going to do the substitution for us. And Ryan, you remember using the temporal displacement weapon? » Preventing any immediate response by lifting her index finger right in front of Ryan, she went on. « Yes, I am a bit cross with you for that, but I also think you did not fully understand its implication. But that's not my question. May I scan your memory? I need to find the weapon. We are going to get Lee back. Wait. Lee. But. Or is it? »

Ryan interrupted her « Err... mate, what are you talking about? I'm lost again. »

The Doctor looked at her friends. « Oh. Yes. You don't have my memories. So. Lee. Got saved by my TARDIS, twice, got held hostage by the Master because my TARDIS was interested in him. Didn't look like that before. But I wouldn't put it past either the high council, or myself, or even the Master, to have turned him into a Timelord one way or another. Is it him or not? I have no idea. But the coincidence... » she was again taping her lower lip with the tip of her index. 

Yaz found it endearing. But she needed to know how much time they had. « Doctor... if you want your plan to work... how long do we have? Because you said something about time running out... »

The Doctor was suddenly dead serious. « Something is coming for me. Time is swirling around me. And I don't know how long I have. So we might need to act fast. Right. Fam? Let's go. Graham, in one of the rooms of this corridor, you will find paint, metal parts, and everything I need to transform the temporal displacement weapon into that weapon Gat had. » She projected Gat's weapon on one of the kitchen's screen.

« Right. Can do. » After examining the image for a moment, Graham set out to find the needed tools.

Ryan was a bit worried. « Ah... what do I do? »

The Doctor purposefully slowed down as she approached him. « Stay still. I will just touch your head with my hand, and whatever you don't want me to see, slam a door or a wall in front of it. »

Ryan blinked, and said « All right? I can do that. »

As the Doctor lightly touched Ryan's skin, she noticed that he had not put any door or wall anywhere. Just as she was going to back off to tell him, she heard him say in his mind « Go on, Doctor. I don't need to hide. I trust you. »

Shocked beyond words, she still made it to the scene she needed in Ryan's memory. Backtracking carefully so as not to hurt Ryan, she blinked at him several times. « are you sure? I mean... thanks. Thank you Ryan. »

Once she realised Ryan had brought it to the TARDIS and abandoned it somewhere, it was a matter of minutes to find the despicable thing. The Doctor set it on a conveniently place table near the console , added whatever Graham had brought her, and started working with a running commentary. « So, first, I am going to make this weapon automatically send people to... where should I, in the TARDIS? But it might be complicated to bypass the shields, so... I should perhaps find a place on Earth? »

She lifted her head to pick a part and realised Ryan had slowly raised his hand as if to ask a question. « Yes, Ryan? »

« We could send people to Graham's cellar? » Ryan's tone was clearly hesitant, but Graham perked up at the suggestion.

« Yes, of course, it’s almost empty, it's isolated from the other’s, and it’s got concrete walls and a metal door. Will that do? »

The Doctor pondered for a moment. « Hm, that could work, yes, but I’d have to put some defences there, just in case she shoots other people… ». She lifted her hand containing the displacement weapon that looked exactly like Gat’s. She used her screwdriver to program it. « Right. First stop at your place, then back to Gloucester. Ideally, I should go and simply pickpocket her... but... timeline-wise it would be a bad idea. » She was staring at a point in front of her, so she missed Yaz raising her hand. « And imagine if she spots me... »

Yaz decided to change tactics. « Doctor, is she specially protected or something? I mean, invisible shield, living weapon, or... I don't know? »

The Doctor whisked her head to look at Yaz. « No? Just... a normal operative. Think... SAS? And her weapon would have been in her hip holster until she shot Lee. Why? »

« Well, I... I mean... err... » it was difficult to spot, but Yaz was blushing, and the Doctor noticed.

« Elevated temperature, elevated heart rhythm, what's wrong, Yaz? » She looked frankly worried as she stood up to go near Yaz.

« Icouldreplacetheweapon... ImeanIcanpickpockets » mumbled Yaz.

It took a few seconds to the Doctor to process the sentences, but then she genuinely smiled. « Yaaazzz! Seriously, you do? But how? Is that standard police training? »

Yaz had a cough-like reaction and added « I liked Barbara Shaw, an' she taught me. She hoped I would get into her gang. I hoped she would go out with me... We parted ways the day she was arrested for casing a house that led to a burglary with casualties.» She had her hands at her back, her head hung low, and was toeing the floor of the TARDIS with her right foot.

The Doctor carefully set her fingertips on Yaz's jaw, and slowly lifted the young copper's head. « So, you were fine with her until she did something unforgivable? Are you worried because you committed theft? Say, do you remember what I told you about my TARDIS? » She smiled at Yaz once more, and added « She even calls me her thief... »

Yaz was presenting the very picture of someone flabbergasted, she could have modelled for an Emoji. « Oh. Oh! »

The Doctor sniggered. She also sent Yaz a thought. « Try to lift something from Graham or Ryan? »

Yaz suddenly had a smile on her face too. « Will that do? » she said while holding one of the numerous items that should have been in the Doctor's coat pockets, a roundish thing she identified as a cricket ball after a few seconds.


End file.
